The present disclosure is an invention disclosure relating to a software asset management method, a software asset management system as well as a corresponding computer program product.
It is known to maintain a catalog of the software available to/used by a user of a computing device. Such a catalog may be used for determining when it is appropriate to update software installed on the computing device, for determining license fees that may be incurred by virtue of use of the software, etc.
The present disclosure expounds upon this background.